Collectibles
Collectibles are a major component of Geometry Dash Ultimate. The various types are used as either progress indicators or currency and contribute towards unlocking content such as achievements, icons, levels and secret content. Stars= Stars are sole key component of GDU, they are used to determine how good of a player you are. Completing an Official or Online level gives you stars, if they are rated. Official level stars can go from 1-12, as well as 14 and 15. Online level stars can range from 1-10 stars, as well as 12, 15, 17 and 20 from Demons rated higher than Easy. A total of 485 stars can be earned from completing official content: *193 stars are rewarded for completing main levels, with up to 15 stars per level. *247 stars are rewarded from completing map packs, divided between 185 level stars and 62 pack stars, with up to 12 stars per level and and 10 stars per pack. *42 stars are rewarded from completing gauntlet levels, with up to 9 stars per level. *3 stars are rewarded from completing the secret level, The Challenge. Stars can be viewed from the Icon Kit and stats record. Stars are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboards. The maximum ammount of stars able to be obtained is 16,777,215. |-| Secret coins= Secret coins are a key collectible in GDU. They are used to unlock many achievements as well as unlocking 3 main levels (Bugged). Completing any Main Demon level with 3 coins can lend you a icon. A total of 81 secret coins can be obtained: *66 secret coins are rewarded for collecting the 3 within each official level in normal mode. *12 secret coins are rewarded for completing map packs, 1 per pack or 2 for those of Demon difficulty. *1 secret coin is found on the Coming Soon screen of the main menu slider after cycling through the levels three times over. *2 secret coins are found by entering codes into vaults. One is for entering 'sparky' into the regular Vault. The other is for entering 'glubfub' into the Vault of Secrets through an extended process. *12 secret coins were available from expired timed map packs, putting the total to 93 coins Secret coins can be viewed from the Icon Kit and stats record. Secret coins are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. |-| User coins= User Coins are the user version of Secret Coins, where a player can place 3 of their own coins down to their levels. User Coin amount isn't limited like Secret Coins are, as they grow in numbers when a new level is coin verified. Upon submitting a user level that includes user coins, their color will initially start as bronze and they will not count towards a player's user coin tally. After being verified by a level moderator, their color will convert to silver and count towards a player's user coin tally. User coins are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboards. |-| Mana orbs= Mana orbs are the main currency used in GDU within the Shops. Other than that, they are just there for the shows. Mana orbs are accumulated by: *Making any amount of forward progress on levels that have received a star rating, accordingly scaled by this measure. *Opening the daily chests. *Opening chests from the Treasure Room. *Opening the chest after beating the weekly demon. Mana orbs are not visible to other players. A player's current total can be viewed from the Icon Kit or from either shop. The lifetime total of accumulated mana orbs can be viewed from the stats record. |-| Diamonds= Diamonds are a collectible needed for couple of achievements, as well as unlocking the Secret Shop, Community Shop and the Vault of Secrets. Diamonds are obtained by: *Opening the daily chests. *Completing the daily quests. *Playing the daily level (and completing it for bonus diamonds). *Playing the weekly demon. *Opening the chest after beating the weekly demon. *Opening chests from the Treasure Room. *Playing levels from gauntlets. (Not yet possible) Diamonds are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboards. |-| Keys= Keys are the required collectible to open chests. They are obtained trough Daily Chests or by surpassing a 500 orb interval. Keys unlock the Treasure Room, and this is the only place that they can be viewed. One key opens a silver chest, while five keys open a gold chest. Even after opening all the chests, you still will be able to receive them. There are also special coloured keys for which there is just one of each. Green, blue and orange keys are used to remove the locks in the Basement. After being obtained but before being used, there is no way to view which keys are in possession. |-| Shards= Shards, also known as Shards of Power, are a bonus collectible that unlocks various rewards, up to 100 Shards. The amount of Shards can be seen by pressing the Shard menu button in the Icon Kit. A section known as "Bonus Unlocks" are determined by how many Shards you have of each kind: Fire, Ice, Poison, Shadow and Lava. Shards are obtained by: *Opening the large daily chest. *Opening chests from the Treasure Room. *Opening the chest after beating the weekly demon. *Completing the corresponding gauntlet. (Not yet possible) |-| Demon levels= The Demon difficulty rating was introduced in Update 1.0 along with their sub-ratings. Although not an actual collectible, the number of completed Demon difficulty levels can be viewed from the stats record. The number of completed Demon difficulty levels are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboards. Completing demon levels in Normal mode contributes towards unlocking icons and achievements. Sub-difficulties only provide an indication of difficulty and do not affect the statistic record. Category:Features